horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de aventura Wiki:Artículo Destacado
450px Escoge a tu mejor articulo del mes, puedes nominarlo votando aqui Requisitos *Solo pueden votar los usuarios registrados *Para nominar un articulo simplemente edita la seccion del mes junto con la imagen del articulo (solo puedes hacerlo una vez) *Para votar solo edita el articulo poniendo " si quieres que sea el articulo del mes o si no quieres que este articulo sea el destacado. * Recuerda poner tu firma "~~~~" y tu explicación Ejemplo Por que me gusta el episodio --~~~~ Por que me gusta el episodio pero no estoy seguro si sea bueno. --~~~~ Por que estoy en total desacuerdo con el articulo. --~~~~ Categoría:Comunidad Abril 2013 Tierra de Ooo 150px Por que contiene mucha información en el lugar donde se desarrolla Hora de Aventura. Finn humano (discusión) 04:24 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Es un articulo con mayor información sobre la tierra de Ooo --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 21:53 10 mar 2013 (UTC Aprobado '''es un articulo con muchisima informacion sobre hora de aventura--iliasyfinn--Em@il 15:07 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Simon and Marcy 150px '''Aprobado' '''Es un articulo muy editado últimamente, y hay mucha expectativa del episodio.' '''SealShyl- -Em@il 04:17 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Marzo 2013 Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?! 150px Por que es un articulo con mucha información y me gusta el juego --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 14:55 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Me encanta el Juego, y espero que pronto llegue a mi País, para comprarlo y jugarlo. --Luciano :3 (discusión) 23:21 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Porque en lo personal probé el juego y es altamente recomendable a Fans del show- Jeremy The Human 06:39 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Hora de Aventura (Comics) 130px es un articulo con información de la serie de comics de Hora de Aventura que esta genial --Finn humano (discusión) 08:34 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Ese artículo es uno con mucha información y los cómics de HDA son muy entretenidos he leido alguno por internet. The dinogif´s (discusión) 18:03 22 feb 2013 (UTC)Irenuca2003 Muchachito Malo 200px n.n --Pøwer-Lørd (discusión) 15:07 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Es muy bueno el Capitulo :D Usuario:Marshall-lee-HDA-AT (discusión) 12:10 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Estuvo Bueno,sobre todo por el Fiolee :I,bueno poco y nada JEJEJELuks2000wiki (discusión) 15:41 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Aunque no he visto el capítulo... Espera, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Da igual. ¡Aprobado! :3 DJ John (discusión) 08:40 9 feb 2013 (UTC) El capitulo estaba bueno, con quien se queda el perro? alguien sabe? Matrixx32 (discusión) 00:49 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Personalmente me gusto mucho el capitulo, aunque no lo apruebo solo por mi, sino por que fue uno de los capitulos mas esperados por muchos fans hasta ahora. Marianoll24 (discusión) 06:09 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Este capítulo me gustó mucho y tenía un poco de Fiolee lo cual me encanta, sobre todo las canciones ¡Aprobado sin dudar! :3 Fionna21 (discusión) 22:06 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Es un capítulo genial de Fionna y Cake, la primera vez que habla ML (Marhall Lee) sobre todo un capítulo genial y fue el más esperado sin duda ha habido Fiolee que me encanto bastante, las canciones tan cool's ... Bondy ... :3 (Usuario discusión:Bondy ... :3) 02:02 10 de Marzo 2013 (UTC)